Power Rangers: The Lost Dimension
by CTU Saint Louis
Summary: COMPLETE! The rangers finally make it to Divatox's dark future just as she has made the jump to a whole other dimension. R & R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Saban's rangers. I own the Galaxy's Edge and Lost Dimension concepts as well as the ranger characters and Zelda, the Gorillugs, Queen Nikara, and Dovatix.

A/N: Here's my welcome back Power Rangers fanfic. I've decided just to do a Galaxy's Edge prologue, which may take two chapters, and continue onto Lost Dimension.

Age Check

Samantha-19

Kyle (Will appear in the story later)-19

James-19

Neil-18

Greg-18

Susan-18

And here is a new character in the Lost Dimension. Her name is Marta, age 18 and she is a superb pilot of her home, the space station Galactica. 

POWER RANGERS: THE LOST DIMENSION

By Matt Jamieson

Prologue

The Astro Megaship glided into the nebula known as Galaxy's Edge, swiftly and silently. The five humans in their late teens approached a large structure. They cloaked their spaceship and transported onto the structure known as Galaxy's Edge. They snuck along the hallways.

"Where's the time juncture?" Samantha Collins leader of the Earth resistance against the space dictatress Divatox.

"Up ahead," whispered her comrade Susan Lee as she pointed.

The five walked through a dark corridor. Suddenly, light filled the room and the five turned hearing a sinister laughter.

"Well, well, it looks like its my fortunate duty to exterminate the power rangers of Earth," the princess of evil, Astronema said.

"That won't be happening today," Greg Stone said as the five removed morphers from their belts.

Astronema zapped the morphers to shreds, and threw the humans back, except for Samantha, who jumped up, taking a hold of Astronema's staff and wielding it, hitting her with it. The blast would have killed any normal person, but being from the distant planet of KO-35, Astronema changed into a woman with sharply cut pink hair.

"How the-," Samantha began.

"I can explain. That blast would have killed me, if I had not been a good spirit before. My real name is…Karone," she said, staring at James dreamily.

James said, "How do we get to Divatox?"

"Well, I just have to set the portal, and then we go. Before we do, I will remake your morphers. I have a plan," she said smiling.

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox smiled as she brought forth a small book. Her sister Dovatix was preparing a death potion for her nemesis Zelda, and soon she would be entering the Lost Dimension to retrieve something to make her victory complete.

Below the palace near the gates, a time portal opened, spitting out the six rangers. They were in their uniforms and marched, defeating a squad of piranhatrons and entering the palace. They sneaked through random corridors, finally making it into a laboratory.

"This is Dovatix's laboratory," Karone muttered.

"Everyone, except for Samantha go hide, I have another idea," she continued.

Dovatix entered the lab seeing a pink ranger. She dropped her beaker, spilling the concoction on the floor.

"Well, a power ranger, I'd better alert the guards," Dovatix said.

Suddenly she was kicked from behind and turned seeing ANOTHER pink ranger. She rubbed her eyes and said, "How can this be?"

Samantha said, "Enough chatter, where's Divatox?"

"In the throne room, but you won't live long enough get there," Dovatix, said pulling out a knife.

Karone kicked the knife out, slamming Dovatix against a wall filled with potions. Glass shattered, cutting and killing Dovatix as the lab began catching on fire. The two pink rangers headed out with the rest of the group for the throne room.

Inside the throne room, Divatox continued chanting as a large portal began opening, wind howling into it. She saw the rangers coming and zapped them with her staff, draining their powers.

"Astronema you TRAITOR!" she spat.

"What have you done with Zelda?" Samantha shouted.

Divatox cackled and said, "She's already gone through the Portal, follow to find her IF you dare,"

She ran through, disappearing from the throne room. The rangers backed away from the portal as it howled more loudly, sucking things into it.

"What has she done?" Neil Simms shouted to Karone.

"She's opened the portal to the Lost Dimension, it's where all ranger power sources are contained in six stones, if you don't get to them, she'll grab them and be more powerful than anything ever faced," she replied.

"What about you?" Samantha asked.

"I'm not going, I have to undo the damage Divatox's future has caused!" Karone shouted.

"Neither am I," James said, "I love you Karone, and I'm going to stay with you,"  
  


"Good luck rangers of Earth," Karone said as the humans entered the portal to the Lost Dimension.

A/N: Chapter one will be up shortly. Planets in the Lost Dimension: Mirinoi, Eltar.


	2. A New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers.

A/N: Here we go, I've taken some concepts from _Lost Galaxy_ and some from _In Space_, but this is totally original.

Chapter One-A New Mission

THE PLANET AMAZONIA

The humans crashed on to a dirt mound looking around at their new settings. They were on a planet with large trees, some of them growing sideways, they weren't sure if the entire planet was like this or not. Samantha and Greg got to their feet first, helping Susan and Neil up.

"Where are we?" Susan asked looking around.

"I'm not sure, but I see a horse coming this way, maybe someone can help us," Samantha said.

The horses came by, and suddenly a flash of light hit the group, forcing them back on the ground. They looked up, looking at an exotic woman dressed in strange clothes. She carried a large magical staff; she was either royalty or a magician.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

Samantha looked at the woman as Greg replied unsurely, "We, we're humans…from Earth,"  
  


The woman laughed cruelly and said, "Humans, humans are a myth," 

She got down off the horse, grabbing Neil by the mouth. She inspected him, licking him and looking into his eyes. She then shoved him back on the ground.

"You may look…human, but you are not. You are INFIDELS! How DARE you do not pay homage to your queen!" she shouted.

She waved her staff and manacles appeared on the group. The group determined that this woman was the queen, but queen of what, they were uncertain.

"You are going to join the others in the Mines of Amazonia, and no one ever escapes," she said as the group fought to free themselves.

She waved her staff again and twenty gorilla-looking humans appeared. They looked like the actors from Tim Burton's _Planet of the Apes_. The "ape men" began advancing on their new prisoners.

"Gorillugs! Take them away!" the woman cried.

Suddenly, there was a loud cry as the queen fell to the ground. A young girl, about Susan's age stood up. She looked like something out of a Tarzan movie. She stood, prepping a fighting stance, and circling around the Gorillugs. 

"Nikara, surrender, your day is at hand!" the girl shouted.

Queen Nikara stood up and said, "I think not, Marta, you ingrate,"

Marta pulled up something that looked like a morpher and said, "DIMENSION FREEDOM!"  
  


A flash of yellow light occurred, and the girl known as Marta reappeared in a ranger uniform. There were some differences to it; a zigzagged stripe across the chest, and alterations to the helmet.

She pulled out a dagger and cut the teens bindings. She jumped on to a tree, and said to them, "Quick take these Galaxy morphers and call out what I did, I need help,"

She tossed four morphers their way as they caught them. They raised them up shouting, "DIMENSION FREEDOM!"

They reappeared in uniforms similar to Marta's, Samantha in red, Greg in green, Neil in blue and Susan in pink. The four helped by facing off against the Gorillugs. The apes disappeared as Nikara backed away from the duel with Marta.

"You may have won today, but Queen Divatox and I will rule this dimension once and for all!" she said disappearing.

Marta sighed as the five de-morphed and the humans turned to Marta. She looked at them, and they at her. They were both totally different.

"Who…who…are you?" she demanded.

Samantha spoke up, "We're from the planet Earth, is there somewhere we can go to talk, this may take a while,"

Marta nodded pressing a fancy watch and teleporting the five away from the planet.

SPACE STATION GALACTICA

The five appeared on a lavish space ship. They were on the bridge, and it was very grand, no detail left out.

"Where, where are we?" Neil said.

"This is my home, the space station Galactica. It is how I manage to get from planet to planet," Marta responded. 

"Where…where were we?" Susan asked staring out at the planets.

"We were on Amazonia, it is a jungle planet ruled by the merciless Queen Nikara," Marta said shuddering at the queen's name.

"Nikara, how did she get in league with Divatox?" Greg asked Marta.

"I don't know. Amazonia was a free world for years, and it seemed like it a matter of days, it turned into a horrid tyranny," Marta said.

"Well, let me tell you our story," Samantha said, "We're humans from Earth, power rangers led by Zordon, and then Zelda. Divatox has captured Zelda, and now we need to find her and some power…gem….thingies," 

"The power stones? That's what Divatox is after. If she gets hold of these stones, the rangers will be done for, it is the source of every team's power!" Marta said frantically.

Greg said, "What do we do?"  
  


Marta said, "We must find the planet with the power stones on it,"

"What do you mean find?" Neil asked Marta.

"The planet of the stones has been hidden from recorded knowledge, we must search all 44 of the 45 planets," Marta said.

A sudden jolt hit the ship as Marta looked at the view screen. Divatox's ship, a giant fish-shaped submarine was coming up on them fast. Marta got in a seat, using a joystick to zoom across space, and avoided additional bombardment by Divatox's cruiser.

"Marta, I think we all are going to become fast friends," Samantha said as Divatox's ship turned away.

DIVATOX'S SPACE SHIP

Divatox looked at the space station as Nikara came over, staring at the screen.

"Power rangers…everywhere I go, there seems to be another team of them," Divatox muttered.

"Do not worry my queen, with our combined power they will be destroyed for good," Nikara said to Divatox.

"Yes, and once I find the locations of the power stones, we will be invincible!" she said as the women cackled fiendishly.

A/N: Ch 2 will be up soon.


	3. Ranger Through and Through

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers.  
  
A/N: Here comes the Platinum Ranger story, with homage to _A Samurai's Journey_.

Chapter Two-Ranger Through and Through

SPACE STATION GALACTICA

As the five sat on the bridge, Samantha stared out in space. She missed Kyle so much, and it had been nearly two years since he had left for Japan. Suddenly, the view screen flared alive as the klaxon alarms went off.

"What is it?" Samantha asked moving to a station.

"Madtropolis," Marta said, staring at the screen. "One of Nikara's monsters, it's terrorizing Zamora, we'd better go,"

"Right," Samantha said as the five stood up.

"DIMENSION FREEDOM!" they called, morphing.

ZAMORA

The rangers landed on Zamora, seeing Madtropolis and a squad of Gorillugs. As they moved towards the squad, Madtropolis opened a jar, and the rangers de-morphed.

"What happened?" Greg asked.

"He drained our powers," Marta shouted.

Suddenly he watched as Madtropolis became supercharged and grew large. He turned, and was ready to squash the rangers.

KIYA NINJA ACADEMY-TOKYO, JAPAN

At the exact same moment, Kyle Martis was now feeling what was about to happen and ran to the Sensei.

"What is it my son?" he asked.

"My friends are about to be killed, I need to get into space, and. . . ., Sensei. . . . I'm a Power Ranger," he said breathlessly.

"Calm down, I will tell you this. First, I am not from this world, I am from Mirinoi, in the dimension where your friends are. I know of the Power Rangers, and I, myself was one," the Sensei said, waving his hand.

"What did you do?" Kyle asked, seeing that time had stopped.

"I froze time, to save your friends. Here, take this portal, it will lead you to a shuttle that is automatically set for the Lost Dimension," the Sensei said, removing a piece of platinum from under his robes.

"This all that is left of Eltar, and can make you a power ranger once more. Use it Kyle, use it wisely, and be careful," the Sensei said.

Kyle took the piece, putting it around his neck, bowing, "Thank you Sensei,"

The portal opened as Kyle boarded the ship, and another portal opened to the Lost Dimension as the Sensei's spell began to diminish.

ZAMORA

As time began to unfreeze, the platinum eliminated Madtropolis as it made its way into the present. The rangers' powers were restored. They looked around, obviously confused by the situation.

"What just happened, weren't we about to get killed?" Neil asked.

"I thought so too," Marta commented.

DIVATOX'S SHIP

"NO, someone must have retrieved the power source, they will pay," Divatox said.

Suddenly, the scanners began beeping as another ship entered the Lost Dimension. Divatox moved to the console, identifying the person inside. She smiled fiendishly and said, "Put a tractor beam on the ship, NOW!"

Minutes later, Divatox came to the docking bay, pulling out a chain from around her neck. She had stolen part of Zelda's platinum years ago, and cursed it, so whoever held the other piece was under her control. She recited the incantation as Kyle exited.

"What is your will my queen?" he asked hypnotically.

"Eliminate the rangers," she said.

"With pleasure. DIMENSION FREEDOM!" Kyle shouted morphing.

ZAMORA

As the rangers were about to de-morph and head back to the ship, lightning struck, and they saw another ranger, in silver looking uniform appear. The stranger kicked at the rangers, with fast speed and grabbed their morphers, teleporting away from the planet.

"Oh man, whoever that was, they just nabbed our morphers! WE'RE HISTORY!" Samantha shouted out.

DIVATOX'S SHIP

Divatox, Nikara and Kyle were celebrating on board her ship as she plotted her next phase of the plan.

"I have found the EXACT location of where the Power Stones are, this ship is on course for that planet and we're going to retrieve the stones, and crush the rangers once and for all!" Divatox said joyously.

"What is my task in this, my Queen?" Kyle asked.

"You Kyle, are going to take my shuttle and sneak on board that space station, and sabotage the systems, thereby causing the destruction of the space station and the POWER RANGERS!" Divatox said.

"Your will be done, my queen. DIMENSION FREEDOM!" Kyle called out, morphing.

"It's only a matter of time before the universes are mine!" Divatox said cackling.

SPACE STATION GALACTICA

The five sat on the bridge of the space station, wondering what to do. With their morphers gone there was little they could do to protect the Lost Dimension from Divatox and Nikara.

"What do we do now?" Susan asked.

"What CAN we do, without morphers, we're useless," Greg said.

"And Divatox's ship is way too dangerous to teleport onto and make an assault," Samantha said.

"Well, that ranger for one thing is tough," Neil, commented.

"And he is human," Marta said.

"WHAT?" the four said to Marta.

"You heard me, I could tell for that split second that the ranger was a male human," Marta said.

Greg looked at Samantha and said, "Kyle?"

Samantha shook her head, her long hair flying wildly "It's impossible, and he's in Japan, besides he wouldn't do that to us,"

DIVATOX'S SHUTTLE/GALACTICA ENGINE ROOM

Kyle cruised through space, and hit the cloaking device to sneak up on the unsuspecting space station. He transported onto the bowels of the ship and looked around at the engines. He called a platinum lance to him and slashed at the engines, disabling them for now.

On the bridge, the ship rocked, as the five ran to different stations.

"What the hell happened?" Samantha asked.

"Engines just got hit, by something," Marta said.

"I'll go fix them," Neil said exiting.

Kyle moved to the guidance systems, disabling them, and then moved to the thrusters and weapons systems, doing the same to them. He walked out of the engine room and onto the space station. He saw one of the puny humans and came charging towards them.

"Neil to Bridge, The Platinum ranger is onboard the-," his communication said as it shorted out.

"We have to go down there," Marta said.

"No way, that Platinum ranger is dangerous, and we without our morphers makes it even harder for us to defeat him," Samantha said.

"Oh this space station has a few tricks up its sleeves," she said smiling.

The four walked out heading down to the cultivation area, near the engine room. They continued on, heading closer to the engine room, ever vigilant for the Platinum ranger. They entered the engine room and saw the destruction he had caused to the space station.

"Look at this, the guidance systems are near gone, we have no idea where we're going!" Marta shrilly whispered.

"The shields have dropped to 10 percent," Greg said.

"The weapons systems are offline," Samantha said.

"Oh my gosh, Neil!" Susan said as they went over to him.

Neil was bound and gagged by the power core, in an attempt to burn him to death. Marta untied him and Samantha asked, "What happened?"

"It was him, he screwed with the systems, and then he was going to kill me, it looked like, but then he bound and gagged me," Neil said.

"Let's get you out of here," Susan said.

As they stood up, they saw the Platinum ranger in the corridor. He started running as Marta pushed a button in the engine room. As the Platinum ranger made it to the doorway, a force field blocked him off. Marta stepped through the force field, and said to the Platinum ranger, "Now, let's see who you really are,"

She moved closer to him and removed his helmet. A flash of white light occurred, and Kyle's face was revealed to all.

"K-Kyle?" Samantha said, tears in her eyes.

Kyle nodded and said to Marta, "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Marta asked, confused by his question.

"How did you know how to break the spell?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't," Marta, said.

"Wait, wait, spell?" Greg said.

Kyle nodded and replied, "Divatox has part of this piece of platinum that my Sensei gave to me, and she must have put something on it to have mind control over me,"

Samantha said, "Does she know the spell is broken?"

Kyle said, "No, I'm going to go back, lie, say I'm destroying your morphers and then come back here with them, and then we'll head to the planet where the power stones are,"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Marta asked.

Kyle laughed and said, "No, it's going to be fun,"

Samantha kissed Kyle and said, "Be careful,"

He kissed her back and replied, "I will,"

He put on his helmet and teleported back into Divatox's shuttle. Samantha was happier than ever, Kyle had returned to her, and now he was a ranger again.

A/N: Ch 5 should be up soon.


	4. Danger Zone

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter Three-Danger Zone  
  
DIVATOX'S SHIP  
  
Nikara was searching for the Planet of the Power Stones, while the 'Queen of Evil' sat in her chair, staring out into the void of space. Divatox turned seeing the Platinum ranger enter the bridge.  
  
"Well my minion? Did you destroy the space station?" Divatox asked, rising.  
  
"Yes my queen, the rangers perished in a large inferno. The space station went down over the moons of Regda II," Kyle replied to her.  
  
"Your next task is to destroy those meddlesome morphers they once used to become puny power rangers. However, make sure to drain the power and give it to me!" Divatox said.  
  
Kyle bowed and said, "Whatever you say my queen," as he exited.  
  
Nikara turned watching him, slyly, there was something different about him, and, dare she say it, he almost seemed. . . . .good. She turned to Divatox and said, "I'm going to go torture the prisoners, specifically the ones from YOUR dimension,"  
  
She walked out, and followed Kyle, watching him bag the morphers and download the map to the planet where the power stones were. She clocked Kyle with the butt of her staff.  
  
"TRAITOR!" she hissed as Kyle turned.  
  
Kyle said, "Stay back Nikara,"  
  
Nikara raised her staff and said, "Wait until Divatox finds out you've lied to her, and the rangers are alive,"  
  
Kyle stepped back, and looked down, he was right above the shuttle bay. He pressed a button and the floor disappeared as he landed. He jumped down, evading blasts from Nikara's staff and running to a shuttle. He started it, as the craft hovered, and Kyle plotted his course.  
  
"Let's see you butt-kiss your way out of this one!" Nikara said as she turned, and raised the alarms.

Divatox said, "WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S HAPPENED?" as she entered with a squad of Gorillugs.

Nikara replied, "Our own ranger is a Benedict Arnold!" as she pointed to the shuttle.

Divatox tapped the consoles as a force field engaged in the shuttle bay. Kyle gasped, pressing a few buttons as the shuttle began going backwards. He was caught in a tractor beam, as he saw a squad of Gorillugs enter. He removed the piece of platinum, concentrated and jammed it in his control panel. The craft hummed to life as it moved forward, passing through the force field unharmed.

"NO! OOH, I HATE THOSE RANGERS! I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM!" Divatox screamed.

Nikara, "My queen, he's getting away with their morphers!"

Divatox turned, shoving Nikara down the chute to the shuttle bay.

"YOU'LL TRACK HIM AND IF HE LANDS, YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Divatox shouted as she turned to a Gorillug, "PREP THE TURBOLASER GUNS AND SHOOT HIM DOWN!"

SPACE STATION GALACTICA  
  
Marta looked at the shuttle on the screen and said, "Kyle's coming, and he's bringing Divatox to us!"  
  
Samantha and Greg ran to the guns just in case.  
  
"How's he doing?" Samantha shouted.  
  
"He's.. . . ..going DOWN! C'MON, WE GOTTA CLOAK THE SHIP AND TAKE DOWN A SHUTTLE, QUICK!" Marta said as the five bolted to the shuttle bay, but not before Marta pressed a button, cloaking the station in the void of space.  
  
UNKNOWN PLANET  
  
The stolen shuttle Kyle was in violently shook as it entered the planet's atmosphere. He pressed buttons, getting nothing and braced for impact, hitting the planet hard. He ejected from the shuttle, with the morphers, and was zapped in the back, falling to the ground.  
  
"No," Kyle muttered as he winced, bleeding from his mouth.  
  
Nikara put her foot on his stomach as he moaned, she pointed her staff at his throat.  
  
"Goodbye, you pathetic human," she said, about to raise her staff and kill him.  
  
Kyle saw out of his peripheral vision that the five had landed upon the planet. He tossed the bag to them as Nikara moved off of his chest.  
  
"DIMENSION FREEDOM!" the five cried out.  
  
Nikara said, "Gorillugs, ATTACK!!!!"  
  
Fifteen Gorillugs appeared as they began fighting. Kyle shot up and called out, "DIMENSION FREEDOM!"  
  
He joined in the fight, eliminating the remaining Gorillugs. They turned to Nikara, blasters in hand, about to capture her.  
  
"Hands up Nikara drop the stick!" Samantha said.  
  
Nikara said, "You fools! If you kill me, then Divatox wins and you'll never see your mentor again,"  
  
Marta said, "How do you know about that? You only ruled over Amazonia,"  
  
Nikara laughed sinisterly and said, "How little you know, allow me to be the one to reveal all,"  
  
Nikara's finger glowed as she wrote _Your mentor Zelda_ in the air. She breathed on it and the words changed to reveal _Nikara, I am, and Zelda I once was_.  
  
The rangers gasped, as Nikara cackled, "That's right, I'm Zelda, and if you kill me, it's bye-bye universe and bye-bye Zelda, ah-ha-ha! Now if you'll excuse me, Divatox'll want to kill you all quickly before nabbing the Stones,"  
  
She cackled and disappeared. The rangers teleported back to Galactica and de-morphed.  
  
SPACE STATION GALACTICA  
  
"Zelda, how could it be possible?" Kyle asked.  
  
"A spell, obviously," Samantha, said.

"Wait. Karone told me before we left that Divatox had her sister prep a formula for something. She must've given it to Zelda to make her into Nikara!" Susan exclaimed.

"How do we get her back?" Neil asked.

"I don't know," Samantha said.

"Maybe we can send Kyle back to-," Marta began.

"That is absolutely out of the question!" Samantha said.

"And besides," Kyle added, "They know I'm good, so it's futile, they'd shoot me on sight,"  
  
"Wait, I just thought of something. If we get the Power Stones, will Zelda go back?" Greg asked turning to Marta.  
  
"In theory it could work, but then again, it might destroy her," Marta replied, and added, "And all of us too,"  
  
Suddenly, an alarm went off as the rangers headed to different stations.

Marta ran to her captain's chair, exclaiming, "Report,"

Samantha looked at the sensors and said, "Divatox's ship, and it's gaining on us, FAST! 500 yards, 250, 100, 80!"  
  
"Give me full power on all thrusters! HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" Marta said as she began steering the ship.  
  
DIVATOX'S SHIP

Nikara glanced at a scanner, "We're within firing range, my queen,"  
  
Divatox sat at a weapons station, pulling down a targeting mechanism.  
  
"FIRE, FULL DISRUPTORS!" she said, targeting the space station.

Nikara said, "Direct hit to their starboard weapons array!" clapping her hands.

Divatox said, "Continue firing, at will, full disruptors!" as she cackled.  
  
SPACE STATION GALACTICA  
  
Meanwhile, the bridge rocked as Susan reported, "Shields at 50 percent!"  
  
Marta said, "Evasive maneuvers. One-seven, decimal five two!"  
  
Kyle said, "Right," steering the ship into the new position, narrowly avoiding a blast that could have hit the main engine drive.

Marta pressed a button to Greg and Susan who were manning the ship's weapons, "How we doing down there?"

Greg replied, "PRETTY FAR FROM OK! WE'RE ABOUT TO USE THE LAST OF THE AMMO!"  
  
Two more of Divatox's torpedoes hit the station as a klaxon went off. "Warning. Hull breaches on cultivation deck and recreation center," a computer said.  
  
Marta said, "FASTER DAMN IT!"

"We're running on our own exhaust fumes. There's almost nothing left of our thrusters!" Samantha yelled back.  
  
Another torpedo hit, exploding a console on the bridge, causing the lights to dim as Neil reported, "We're losing power!"  
  
Samantha said, "We should abandon ship! Take a shuttle, there's nothing left here!"  
  
"NO, if we'd try to escape they'd blow the pods up!" Marta said.  
  
Samantha sighed as three more blasts hit the ship. Suddenly, it all stopped, as the rangers gasped.

Marta said softly, "Report,"

Samantha checked what was left of her console, saying, "We've sustained severe damage to the ship. We've lost shields, weapons, and are running on 4 thruster power. There are hull breaches in the cultivation deck, recreation center, hologram center, library, city deck, and the engine room,"

"What are they doing?" Marta whispered.

"I don't know, but I have a VERY bad feeling about this," Kyle said, watching Divatox's ship on the viewscreen.

DIVATOX'S SHIP

Divatox smiled, turning to Nikara and asking, "Report?"

"They've sustained severe damage. They still have thruster power, but no shields or weapons,"

Divatox said, "Fire. . . .the big one," as she and Nikara cackled.

SPACE STATION GALACTICA

Suddenly, a bright red flash was seen from Divatox's ship. The rangers gasped, as the weapon was near to the station. Samantha shouted, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The torpedo hit, and shook the station viciously as the rangers were thrown from their stations. Under the station, a large explosion occurred in the engine room.  
  
"REPORT!" Marta bellowed.  
  
"We've lost power, we're going down!" Kyle said as a planet began coming closer into view.

Marta moved to a console as Neil asked, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Marta replied, "Saving our skins," as she turned to a small opening, "Initiate emergency detachment, authorization Marta 4123-AA,", and a glass case with a button appeared.  
  
Marta pressed the button as the saucer part containing the bridge and living quarters detached, and began coming down towards the planet. Intense heat and speed was gained as the saucer entered the planet's atmosphere. The saucer violently shook as the rangers braced for impact. With a loud crash, and much debris flying, the saucer landed as the rangers exited.  
  
PLANET OF THE STONES  
  
The six looked around at a desert, and sandy planet.

"Where are we?" Samantha asked, turning to Marta.

"I...I don't know," Marta said.

Greg turned to the group, "I'm picking up a source of immense power just over the rise," as he pointed.

Kyle said, "Let's go check it out,"

The group walked, continuing onward with nothing else left to do. They came to a stone altar and saw six stones sitting on the altar. On it was an inscription in different languages that read, "Here lie the six Power Stones, use them carefully,"  
  
"The Power Stones," Kyle said in awe.  
  
"Quick. They'll be here any minute. If all goes right, the stones will give us a boost of power!" Marta said, moving the stones together.  
  
A flash of light occurred and the stones formed together and created a large crystal. Just as the rangers were about grab it, Divatox burst into the scene, as Nikara and a squad of Gorillugs held the rangers back.  
  
"MY TIME HAS COME, THE UNIVERSE IS MINE!" Divatox said as she grabbed the stones crystal.  
  
Black smoke engulfed Divatox and when she reappeared, she was giant size. She cackled fiendishly, as she smirked at the rangers.

"MAMA PAJAMA!" Neil said.

"OH BOY!" Susan said.

"SSSS-SNAP!" Greg said.

"_VERSCHANZ!_" (Artillian for we're screwed), Marta said.

"OH CRAP," Samantha said, staring up.  
  
"Guys, I think we're about to face our greatest danger ever," Kyle said


	5. The End of Evil

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
A/N: Here comes one of the most epic battles.  
  
Chapter Four-The End of Evil  
  
KO-35  
  
Karone said to the fighter pilots, "Now we must hurry, from the signs we've been getting, the end of our freedom is near, and we must stop Divatox from accomplishing her evil deeds, now move it!"  
  
The pilots went to their ships as James came to Karone, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I'm scared James, I mean what if we're too late?"  
  
James said to Karone, "Don't worry, we won't be, I'm sure we'll be able to prevent the end of the world,"  
  
Karone kissed James and said, "Let's get to the ship,"

They ran to a large ship, taking off as Karone said, "Prepare to open the portal," as the pilots waited for entry to the Lost Dimension. They entered as they saw Divatox's ship, and thousands of other little fighters emerge from it.

"Crap," Karone muttered before announcing to the fleet, "Incoming velocifighters; stand by,"

The fighters came close, firing blasts as the fighters as they returned fire and began the dogfight. A fleet of the fighters took aim at Karone's ship, as she shouted to the pilots, "Accelerate to attack speed; draw their fire away from me," as the pilots continued in the treacherous fight.  
  
THE PLANET OF THE STONES  
  
Divatox stomped around as a black sky began swirling around the planet. She began zapping at the rangers as they were running to hide.

"Rangers, oh Rangers, come out to PLAY!" Divatox cackled.  
  
"What do we do?" Kyle shouted above the thunder and lightning.  
  
"Let's try morphing," Greg suggested.  
  
The rangers raised their morphers and called out, "DIMENSION FREEDOM!" as the morphers exploded in their hands.  
  
Divatox cackled and said sarcastically, "What is it you usually would say now? SOMETHING ABOUT MORPHING TIME? AH-HA!"  
  
Marta saw the crystal behind Divatox and began reciting a spell. Suddenly a sword slammed into the ground as Marta picked it up. The other rangers came over to her.  
  
"Marta, what are you doing?" Samantha asked.  
  
"There's only one way to stop Divatox, I have to slice through the crystal!" Marta replied.  
  
"NO, YOU'LL DIE TRYING, THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL GET TO IT!" Greg shouted.  
  
Marta kissed Greg on the lips and said, "I'm not going to die!" as she turned to other rangers, "DISTRACT HER FOR ME AND I GUARANTEE I CAN GET THERE!"

The rangers nodded, and ran right in front of Divatox, nearly getting hit by her blasts.  
  
She began walking as Divatox had her back turned to her, and came to the crystal. She said, "Spirits of the wild, help me!"  
  
She raised the sword and sliced straight through the crystal. Divatox heard this and turned, screaming, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? NOOO!!!!!!"  
  
A white light engulfed the planet and passed through space and the dimension, heading to the other dimension. As the KO-35 fleet stopped their fighting with the velocifighters, they watched as the light struck Divatox's ship as it exploded in a blinding wave of heat and light, as it also did with the velocifighters.  
  
Back on the planet, the light hit Divatox more and more as she exploded, leaving a pile of ashes on the rocky ground. The light hit Nikara, as she spun around in the air, changing from the exotic dress back into the long white gown that she had worn before, Zelda had returned. The light stopped as the crystal separated into the six stones, dropping them on the ground, and the rangers ran to Zelda, embracing her in a hug.  
  
"We thought we had lost you for good," Samantha said tears in her eyes.  
  
Zelda said, "As long as you have the ranger attributes of faith, endurance, power, courage, friendship and hope, I will never be lost, rangers,"  
  
She turned and saw next to Divatox's ashes, Marta, dead on the ground. Greg ran over to her, trying to wake her up.

"Marta, we won, wake up. Marta, you can . . .wake up now. Please, please wake up," as tears formed in Greg's eyes.

He bent down; crying that the woman he loved was now dead.  
  
"Zelda, can we use the Stones to bring Marta back?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Of course, Greg, take Marta's stone, and each of you call out the attribute of the ranger symbolized in the stone," Zelda said.  
  
The rangers grabbed the stones, forming a circle around Marta. They raised the stones to the sky, and watched as the stones began glowing.  
  
"Faith!" Samantha called as her stone glowed green, white, pink, and red.  
  
"Endurance!" Kyle called as his stone glowed red and platinum  
  
"Power!" Neil called as his glowed blue.  
  
"Courage!" Susan called as hers glowed yellow.  
  
"Friendship. . . .and hope!" Greg called as his glowed black and green, and Marta's glowed pink.  
  
The stones' colorful beams of power hit Marta and the rangers watched in amazement as she breathed in, alive once again. Greg bent down, hugging her tightly. The rangers turned seeing someone teleporting onto the planet, and smiled as they reunited with Karone and James.  
  
"Rangers, you have made me extremely proud today, we have finally eliminated Divatox and saved the universe from her treachery," Zelda said.  
  
"Zelda, are you sad that she, your sister is dead?" Susan asked.  
  
"No, Divatox was not my sister, my sister Deva has been gone for nearly two thousand years. Now rangers, if you would excuse me, I must break the universal barrier between this dimension and yours. This dimension is lost no longer," Zelda said.  
  
Zelda stood on the altar, and white lightning emitted from her fingertips as the planet shook. A black barrier broke into pieces as the dimension joined with the earthen rangers galaxy. On Amazonia, the people were freed as Zelda's magic turned the planet back into the planet of Eltar. In the other parts of the universe, the other villains were destroyed, or turned to good if they truly once WERE good. Karone pressed a button and the group was beamed onto her ship.  
  
KARONE'S PERSONAL STARSHIP  
  
On Karone's starship, a magnificent feast was prepared for the rangers in honor of their triumph. Samantha and Kyle sat together, as did Karone and James, Greg and Marta, and Susan and Neil. As a ceremonial dance began, the couples came together to dance. However, the men walked away and said this to the woman they loved.  
  
"We love you so much, and want to spend our lives with you, will you marry us?" the men said as they opened boxes with engagement rings on them.  
  
Each woman ran to her man and hugged them saying yes, as they slipped the engagement rings on. The next day, Zelda married the happy couples just as they returned to Earth. The rangers, minus Karone and James landed inside the Power Chamber.  
  
THE POWER CHAMBER  
  
Zelda said, "Rangers, I will always be here, but now go and enjoy life, your duty is finished, if ever a crisis arises, I will call on you,"  
  
The rangers nodded as Zelda teleported them out of the Power Chamber.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Samantha and Kyle stayed in Angel Grove, Kyle became a martial arts instructor at the Youth Center, and the couple became the first of the team to have a child, Kelly.  
  
Greg and Marta became archaeologists, traveling all over the world and finding traces of Zelda and Zordon in every adventure they were on.  
  
Karone and James became inventors, inventing the first time machine and traveled to the year 3000, heading the Time Force power rangers team.  
  
Neil and Susan went to Los Angeles and became coaches of Olympic athletes.  
  
THE PLANET OF THE POWER STONES-EIGHT YEARS LATER  
  
The man walked to where the ashes of Divatox were. Purple ooze spit out onto the ashes as shoes were seen, then legs, and finally the face of Divatox. The Queen of all Evil had returned.  
  
A/N: TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
